


Groupie Love

by cherrylouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Drug Use, Drugs, Multi, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylouis/pseuds/cherrylouis
Summary: 19 year old Louis Tomlinson attends Harry Styles' 2020 'Love on Tour', having somehow managed to score barricade spots with his best friend Niall.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry fic! I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments—don’t be harsh. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to see Harry Styles with Niall, only to get a big surprise at the end of the show.

London, Night One.  
HARRY STYLES: LOVE ON TOUR.

Adrenaline was pumping through Louis’s veins, stomach bubbling with anticipation. Niall had managed to get them to the front of the line outside of the venue, despite both of them being two skinny teenagers with not a lot of height to them.

They dont know what convinced them to wake up at 4 am to line up outside the venue — probably the fact Harry Styles himself was going to be 3 feet in front of them.

Louis was ecstatic, Niall was thrilled as well—but definitely not as much as Louis. Louis has been a fan ever since before Harry’s solo career took off after his band broke up, and he’s never once stopped being a fan. He even has a Twitter account to post about him, Niall has an account as well, mostly a joke. He barely uses Twitter.

Louis and Niall were given wristbands before being ushered to the barricade—during Liam’s opening act right after Zayn’s, Niall left Louis to go buy them both t-shirts and Louis’s hoodie. He was getting nervous, though—Harry would be on really soon and he didn’t want Niall to miss it. Well, he actually didn’t want to be alone.

Shit, Liam’s done. How long does it usually take for the main act to set up? Fuck. He’s shaking now. Sweating too, the spotlight is beaming down right on the people at the barricade. The intro to Golden began playing just as Niall slipped back into his spot next to Lou, seeing his anxiety and gently squeezing his hand.

“I’m back. You’re okay.” He smiled.

Louis nodded, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck as Harry began to sing. Niall slung his arm around Louis’s waist, both of them beginning to jump up and down together, screaming the lyrics to the song.

After the first half of the songs and right before the encore, Louis’s heart stopped beating and fell out of his ass. 

Harry was looking directly at him. Their eyes were piercing into each others’.

“She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes,”

Smirk.

“Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect,”

Wink.

“And all the boys they were saying they were into it,”

A nod.

“Such a pretty face—on a pretty neck,”

Smirk again.

“He’s driving me crazy.”

He’s?

What the fuck?

He can’t be talking about Louis. He can’t.

Except — He was? After Only Angel and Sign of the Times was over, a security guard came up to Louis and Niall.

“This your boyfriend, tiny?”

“Uhm—no. Tiny?”

“Come with me.”

Niall and Louis looked at each other, carrying their bags and water bottles as they followed the stranger backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant wait for this fic :) hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry if it’s short :(


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet, but Harry isn’t the best host.

London, Night One.  
HARRY STYLES: LOVE ON TOUR.

Louis was utterly fucked. He didn’t know why they were going backstage—he’d never been to a concert before, not since he was very young with his mother, so he was stuck thinking him and Niall did something wrong. He’s sure Niall knew, but he didn’t want to ask. Niall has been to probably hundreds of concerts.

The man led them down a long hallway, a slightly ajar door at the end with LED lights changing colors shining from inside. Louis could hear loud music, though he couldn’t put a finger on the artist, the sound was muffled—was that Nirvana? 

“What’s your name, tiny?” The man crossed his arms, looking at Louis.

Louis cleared his throat nervously, in a cold sweat from his anxiety. “Uhm—Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Well, Louis Tomlinson, you can head right inside that door—here.” He was handed a backstage pass, eyebrows furrowing. Did Niall accidentally buy VIP tickets or something? No, they wouldn’t know him and Niall by face for that—so what’s happening?

The security guard left after telling Niall which door he was to enter, and Louis quickly grabbed his arm.

“Niall, please stay with me. Am I in trouble? Did I do something?”

“What? No, Loui—wait, you don’t know what’s going on? Are you mad?”

“I—I thought we did something to get us in trouble.”

“No, mate. I promise you’re alright. Go inside that door. Have fun. Okay?”

“Niall, I’m nervous. Who’s in there?”

“I don’t know, Lou. Just go have fun. You’re okay. I’m two doors down if it goes to shit.”

“Fine—okay.”

“Later, tiny.”

“Whatever, lucky charms.”

Niall let out his obnoxious but infectuous laughter, causing Louis to giggle softly before entering the dressing room without knocking since the door was ajar. 

Harry Styles was sat on a leather chair in front of the door wearing an open Gucci robe, no shirt, and a pair of shorts on his legs which were spread, as if he’d wanted someone to kneel between them.

“You didn’t knock.”

“I—I wasn’t told to, I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Harry had a blunt between his fingers in his left hand, a half empty glass of wine between his right. Louis shifted under his gaze, not looking up from the floor.

“Chin up.”

“I—“

“Chin up.”

Louis blushed, lifting his head but not looking at Harry.

“Eye contact. Look at me.”

He hesitated, but looked at the older man.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“What is your name?”

“Louis.. Tomlinson.”

“Louis, have you ever hooked up with a rockstar?”

“N—no. I haven’t, and—“

“Come here.”

“What?”

“I said come here. Wanna get a good look at you before I ruin you. You look innocent.”

“But I—I’m not here to have sex.”

“Uhm—why are you here, then, Louis?”

“I don’t—I’ve never been to a concert... I don’t know.”

“What did you think was going to happen, a play date? So childish and naïve. Get out of my dressing room so I can find a different twink to fuck.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“Out!” He yelled, pupils dilated and teeth clenched. Louis had never left anywhere quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to pick up :) follow my twitter for updates! @FETUSLOULSGF


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam finally meet Louis, and him and Niall are about to have the time of their lives.

Louis rushed to the room that Niall had entered, knocking on the door frantically. When he entered, smoke rushed out into the halls, causing Louis to cough.

"Louis, close the door!" Niall yelled, pulling Louis inside and slamming the door.

"Who's this?" Zayn scoffed, taking a drag of the blunt between his fingers.

"This is Louis. My best mate. He's the reason I know the girl I'm talking to."

"Louis, huh? Where you from?"

"Doncaster."

"Mm. Nice place."

"You fuck Harry?" Niall asked, Louis's eyes widening.

"Why would I fuck him?"

Zayn and Liam exchanged a glance, breaking out into laughter and nearly falling onto the floor.

"What's so funny..?"

"Louis, you—Jesus. The only reason you're backstage is because Harry wanted to fuck you. You're just a body to him and Niall's our new a smoking buddy."

"That's disgusting! I'm more than a body, that prick Harry Styles can—"

"Can what?"

Louis's entire body whipped around, turning to face Harry. The younger boy's head only reached Harry's chest—why was he so tall? And intimidating? And... fucking hot?

"Uhm... y-you—"

"Words, little shit," Harry smirked, "use your fucking words."

"You can choke on a dick for all I care." Louis blurted out. Niall gasped, Liam and Zayn weren't even phased by it.

"I invite you backstage and this is how you treat me? Is that fair, you brat?"

"It's not like I gave you shit anyway. Can we leave, Niall?"

"Uhm—Zayn and Liam invited me to go on tour with them."

"But we brought your car."

"So drive home."

Liam and Zayn laughed again, clapping Niall on the back. Niall wasn't trying to act cool, but Louis was fuming. How could he choose these assholes over him?

"You have to pack."

"Yeah... that's true. Let's, uhm—we can run home. I'll drop you off."

"Great." Louis mumbled under his breath, starting to walk out.

"Harry, you should've just fucked him. He needs to fuckin' relax."

"He isn't worth it. Niall has potential—talent, too. I've seen his covers on YouTube. Now give me that blunt." Harry sighed.

-

"Louis, why are you so pissy?"

"You didn't tell me Harry wanted sex! You know I'm a virgin! I'm not giving it up to someone I just met!"

"I figured with your fucking man crush on Harry you'd want to give it up to him. My mistake, I thought the time I caught you fingering yourself and whining his name was enough to believe you wanted him to fuck you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Louis whisper yelled, slapping a hand over Niall's mouth. They were still outside Zayn's dressing room, and the three singers inside definitely heard Niall blurt that out.

"Let's—can we just fucking go home? I'm going on tour with you. I don't want to be alone."

"Call your mum."

"Her and my dad are on holiday for the next two months, I'll tell them you and I took a road trip."

"...Fine."

"Fine."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall arrive at the hotel.

Back at the apartment, Louis and Niall began packing. Louis, being the perfectionist he is, packed three bags; one suitcase, one carry-on, one backpack. He overpacked, yes, but he knew he wasn't missing anything. Niall, on the other hand, had two outfits stuffed into a backpack, a toothbrush, a half empty toothpaste tube, and deodorant. (Louis would be lying if he said he didn't pack one of his bags for Niall, but he'll never admit it).

"You ready, bubba?" Niall slung his arm around Louis's shoulders. 

"Yeah... Nervous."

"Why?"

"They all hate me. I shouldn't even go."

"I told them I wouldn't come on tour unless you could come too. So they really don't care. They've got bigger things to worry about."

"Alright.. whatever you say."

"They're at their hotel. We're meeting them at the pool."

"Good thing I packed swim trunks."

"Those little ones that make you look like even more of a twink?"

"Shut up, Niall. They're cute. And they're pastel pink. I look amazing in pink."

"Because of your shaved twink legs."

"They're smooth and you know it."

"They are. I like touching your legs."

"That's what I thought."

They both laughed, Niall packing the bags in his trunk while Louis set up the backseat for whoever was sleeping there while the other drives.

-

Harry sat in the hot tub on the hotel balcony, wearing royal blue swim trunks as he sat between a girl and a boy, both his arms resting on the side of the tub behind them.

"Harry, who are those two?" The girl spoke up, pointing to none other than Niall and Louis. Niall had on red swim trunks and a white muscle tee, Louis had on his pink shorts and an oversized Hawaiian shirt, the buttons undone and revealing his flat belly.

"Some prude and his Irish friend. The blonde one's Irish. He's got a YouTube channel, very talented."

Harry took a sip of his drink as he stared Louis down, watching as he and Niall sat in lounge chairs, talking obnoxiously as they gulped down mixed drinks.

"I'll be back." Harry murmured as he stood up, dripping with warm water as he rose from his spot in the hot tub. Louis had stood up as well, now wearing nothing but his shorts as he got Niall another drink since he'd gotten in the pool.

"Hey, prude." 

Louis scoffed, turning to face the rockstar.

"Do you need something? I'm busy."

"Not gonna take a dip, babe?"

"Not your babe. And I am, after I get this drink for Niall."

"Mkay." Harry walked away, leaving Louis confused. He got Niall's drink, stepping into the warm water and staying in the shallow end so he could just relax. He leaned forward against the wall with Niall, taking sips from his drink since he didn't feel like getting up to get his own.

He squealed when he was quickly turned around, now against the wall, and of course it was Harry fucking Styles holding him up by his thighs.

"Put me down!"

"Miss me, princess?"

"No!" He smacked his chest.

"You're drunk, yeah?"

"Harry, c'mon. Leave him alone. He's drunk and whiny." Niall sighed, trying to pull Louis out of his arms.

Harry carried Louis to the deeper end of the pool, and since he was above six foot, he was able to touch. It was about 5'7, Louis was exactly that.

"Harry, bring him back over here!" Niall yelled. Louis actually giggled.

"Having fun?" Harry smirked, holding Louis securely. He may be a dick, but if Louis didn't want to go underwater, he wouldn't let him.

"Yes. Lots. I'm sorry I was a meanie, Harry. I actually have a crush on you. And a Twitter account where all I do is post about you..." He slurred, looking into Harry's eyes. Why did Harry feel soft? Fuck no. Put him down.

"Harry? I want to go back to Niall now." Louis whispered, pointing to the blonde who was about ready to swim over.

"Yeah? Then go, Louis. I'm not your babysitter."

"But it's too deep for me to touch..."

Harry wanted to protest, but sighed and carried Louis back over to Niall. He'd never gotten out of a pool quicker.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good surprise, bad surprise :)

Louis doesn't even remember going back to his hotel room—why was Niall spooning him? What the hell? 

"Niall, wake up." He whisper-yelled, his head pounding from all the drinking he did last night.

"Whaaaat," Niall groaned, pulling Louis closer to his chest.

"Why are we spooning? And why am I wearing your clothes?"

"We kissed last night. Two times. You said you wouldn't sleep unless I kissed you and you were serious."

"Ugh. We have to get up. Aren't they leaving today? We have to follow their bus."

"It's only 7, bus leaves at 8:30... I talked to Zayn." Niall yawned, shivering when Louis pulled off the blanket and the cold air hit his bare chest.

"Louis, lay back down. We have time to rest."

Louis sighed, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go sit by the pool before we have to go. Come with me?"

"Fine. But I'm gonna sleep in a lounge chair."

The two of them changed, Louis back in his trunks with an open dress shirt, an oversized one that had vertical blue stripes.

Of course Harry was in the water, forearms resting on the side of the pool as he talked to the boy and girl from the hot tub last night. He was already drinking. It's not even 8 am.

"Louis, come over here." Harry called out, seeing as Niall walked away from Louis to lay down.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, hesitantly walking over. He stood poolside next to Harry's groupies, twiddling his fingers nervously behind his back.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"...No?"

The guy and girl chuckled. Louis frowned in confusion, Harry smiled at him. "C'mere." He held out his arm, and Louis didn't hesitate to take his hand, getting into the chilly pool water. 

"Babe, meet Laura and Gabe. Groupies. They live in this city."

"That's cool—I live here too. I'm from Doncaster, though. I'm here for univ—"

"Stop talking. Please. We don't care about your personal life, kid."

"Louis, why don't we go to my hotel room, hm?" Harry said, his hand dangerously close to Louis's waist.

"But I just—I just got in the pool."

"Shower on the bus."

"I'm taking Niall's car."

"No, love, you and Niall are riding on our bus. Much more luxurious. C'mon, doll."

Louis nodded, carefully getting out of the pool. He shivered as the cool air touched his wet skin, feeling a warmth close around him—Harry had draped a towel over his shoulders after waking up Niall.

"Oh, um.. thank you."

"Mm. Go pack up, then meet me back at the elevator. We'll go to my room."

"I am all packed—I only brought one bag into the hotel from Niall's car."

"Bring your bag to my room."

"Right.. Okay. See you soon."

-

Walking towards the elevator in skinny jeans and a short t-shirt, his beat up converse laces dragging on the linoleum.

"Louis, darling. Let's be on our way, shall we?" Harry took the younger boy's backpack, smirking at his shocked expression.

"Which floor is your room on?"

"Very top. Premium suite. S'got a nice shower you can use after I take one."

"Okay!" He smiled, nodding and standing beside the taller male in the elevator. While Harry stepped off as it reached its destination, Louis practically bounced behind him in excitement. He'd never seen the inside of a premium suite.

"Here we are."

"Holy sh—wow..." Louis whispered, looking around with his lips forming an 'o' and his eyes wide.

"In awe?"

"Yeah, it's amazing.."

"So... you know why you're really here?"

"Why?"

"I want to kiss you so bad, Louis."

"You—want to kiss me? I thought you hated me."

"You can angrily kiss someone, pretty boy."

"Oh... okay. I didn't know."

"So, can I kiss you?"

"Yes." He answered quickly. Harry basically lunged at him, lifting him onto the table in the room so he was sitting with his legs around Harry's waist. Their kiss got more and more heated, Louis's hans finding their way to ball up in the back of Harry's hair. Harry gripped the younger boy's waist, squeezing occasionally.

After minutes passed, Harry pulled away, not nearly as breathless as Louis. The blue eyed boy looked so pretty like this—his eyes hazy and glossed over and his pretty pink lips now a swollen red.

"I've got to shower. You're welcome to lay in my bed or on the couch."

"Sounds good."

Harry kissed his neck and bit down gently before going to the attached bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in.

Louis, of course, began snooping around and found something he wasn't supposed to find in Harry's bedside table.

"If I fuck Louis, I get Zayn's Miami penthouse.  
If I don't fuck Louis, Zayn gets my Tampa Bay penthouse”,

At the bottom it was signed,

"x Harry Styles  
x Zayn Malik".


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes something.

TWO HOURS LATER

Louis and Niall are aboard the tour bus, have been for half an hour. Niall's friend came to pick up his car. They were going straight to a party, then the hotel, then have a concert tomorrow night.

Louis was cuddled into Niall in the lounge area, the two of them watching Grease while Harry, Liam, and Zayn did work on their laptops and scribbled down (probably important) notes with fancy pens.

Louis hadn't talked to Harry much since last night.

He was so pissed about the contract he'd found, but he decided he's gonna keep it a secret that he can hold against Harry later. He brushed off his ignorance by telling Harry he was tired, which got him a make out session in the elevator. Louis wasn't complaining.

Harry closed his laptop and stood up, walking to the bunk area which had a couch and could be closed off. Louis was supposed to follow... right?

A few minutes later, he got up.

"Where are you going, Lou?"

"Bathroom."

"...The bathroom's that way."

"Oh.. then I'm hungry." He started walking, going into the bunk area. Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him in and closing the door. He pinned down the younger boy, attacking his lips immediately.

Louis pushed him back a bit, resulting in Harry rolling his eyes.

"Am I being too rough, princess?"

"No. Why are we doing this? Honestly. You hate me and I hate you."

"Never angrily made out with someone, baby?"

"No... I've only had one boyfriend."

"You can angrily make out with people who aren't your boyfriend, baby. Example. Me. We aren't boyfriends, we never will be."

"I never said—" And he was cut off with a kiss from Harry. Louis will admit he did talk a lot.

The kiss was heated, extremely heated. Harry started to run his hands down Louis's sides, stopping at the hem of his shirt before pushing the material upwards so it was scrunched up on Louis's chest.

"Stop," Louis mumbled, weakly trying to push Harry off. Harry thought he was just being a brat, he wasn't.

"No, Harry, stop—" He whined, pushing Harry off.

"What, sweetheart? Did I do something?"

"I-I don't want to have sex."

"You don't? Why?"

"Just met you."

"Mm, you really are a prude, Louis. It's just sex."

"But—"

"But what? You probably can't handle me. That's why you're so scared."

"Not scared, I—"

"I don't care, Louis. If you couldn't tell, you're just a toy for me to use while we're on this damn tour bus and in the hotel."

"I just... I'm not ready."

"Figured as much."

"Sorry for wasting your time." He stood up quickly, going back to Niall.

-

At the party (which was at the outside venue Harry would be performing in the night after), Louis sat on the couch. He hasn't touched the alcohol, hasn't touched the drugs, hasn't kissed Harry. Niall was in the grass doing keg stands and smoking pot, girls all over him even though he wasn't interested in anything but a good time.

Then, a really tall guy with tattoos approached Louis, a brownie in hand. He told Louis it was homemade with a special ingredient—Louis is oblivious, and he took the brownie. It smelled weird, but he was fucking hungry. So he ate it, and regretted it. He started to feel hazy after a moment, but still didn't put the pieces together.

Louis decided he was inexplicably fucked because what the fuck was in that brownie, but didn't know what to do about it. He got up to go to the bathroom, which was backstage in one of the dressing rooms, splashing his tired face with cold water. He wondered where Harry was.

"You doing okay, princess?"

Louis looked up quickly, nodding in the direction of Harry's voice.

"This is my dressing room bathroom, baby. Did you not know? You clearly don't know how to knock... and you're a little clueless."

"I didnt—think anyone would be back here."

"Oh, but princess, this is a party. I'm sure Zayn's got his girlfriend bent over the couch in the dressing room down the hall."

Ew.

"Well, I'll be going now."

"Don't want me to bend you over my dressing room couch?"

And Louis had enough.

He practically jumped towards Harry, attacking his lips. Harry started to push him backwards.

Backed up against the door of the dressing room, Louis feels the older boy’s hands snake back around his thighs, lifting him with ease. Out of reflex, Louis’s legs wrap around Harry’s waist, his hands scrambling to grip the hair on the back of Harry’s head.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you, Lou?”

“No,” he responded all too quickly, eyes squinting, “What makes you say that?”

“You’re painfully hard from just making out, babe. And... you don’t seem like the type to not be a virgin.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Harry paused, licking his lips, “You’re not wearing revealing clothes like some of the other twinks who come to my concerts do.”

“Is a tight t-shirt and even tighter skinny jeans not enough to get someone turned on?”

“Not quite. Maybe if you lost the shirt.”

“But—if I let go—“

“I won’t let you fall. Have you not seen my arms and hands?”

Louis hesitated, but he slowly loosened his grip. And he didn’t move. Not one bit. Jesus, Harry was strong.

“What are you waiting for, Louis?”

“Sorry.” Louis snapped out of it, his small hands reaching for the back of his shirt collar, lifting it over his head.

“There we go. See? So much more tempting. You’re so pretty, Lou.”

Louis blushed, of course, Harry Styles himself just called him pretty.

“Blushing, are we?” He smirked cockily, raising an eyebrow before lifting one hand to Louis’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

Louis’s brain goes fifty miles per minute. His thoughts are fucking racing. What does he do? Does he suck on Harry’s thumb? Stare up at him with his wide, innocent eyes? His rings are so cold against Louis’s cheek, and—

“Suck on it.”

Yeah. There we go.

Louis parted his lips, allowing Harry to push his thumb in. A groan came from Harry, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Harry shoved his thumb in deeper, enjoying the whimpers coming from Louis’s lips.

“Yeah... exactly like that, angel. Exactly like that.”

Louis’s blue eyes were glossy—not because he was crying, but because the pleasure was so overwhelming that it made him hazy.

“Baby, have you ever been on your knees before? Sucking someone’s dick desperately?”

Louis shook his head, completely submitted to Harry already. Harry was so intriguing and seductive, it was easy to melt under his charm. 

“Now you are. On your knees, let me guide you.” He placed Louis down, their height difference becoming obvious once again.

Louis sunk to his knees, hands resting on his clothed thighs.

“Babe, lose the jeans. Just leave your boxers on.” Harry said quietly, a hand brushing Louis’s soft hair out of his eyes.

The younger boy just nodded shyly, stripping off the tight blue jeans and getting back on his knees. He looked up at Harry, lips already swollen from their making out.

“Open. Stick your tongue out.” Harry said gently, one hand cradling the back of Louis’s head. The younger boy opened his mouth shyly, sticking his tongue out and staring up at Harry through tired eyes.

“That’s it... now relax your jaw and throat for me, baby.” Harry unzipped his pants, pulling them down (along with his boxers) just enough to expose himself.

“Oh—wow.” Louis whispered without realizing, eyes widening and face reddening.

“Think you can handle this?”

“Yeah.. yeah, I can.” Louis shifted on his knees, opening wide again.

Harry slowly pushed Louis’s head down, Louis fighting the urge to gag as he gripped Harry’s arm with one hand.

“Don’t you dare gag. I don’t want you to choke until I’m fucking your throat.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, angelic tears slipping down his flushed face.

Harry felt a wave wash over him—not his climax, but guilt. He was taking advantage of the fact that Louis was a virgin. 

“Lou baby, stop. Pull off.”

Louis frowned, pulling off and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “Was I not good enough? I can try again, I’m s—”

“You did perfect, baby. I just don’t want to take your virginity or let you do this yet."

"But—Harry, I want you to take my virginity. I want you to take me right here. Please. Give me something."

"I can finger you, baby, I just—neither of us are sober, especially not you. I can't take advantage of your innocence."

"I don't want your fingers. Want your dick. Need it." He whined, looking up at Harry with puppy eyes and a pouty lip. 

"Darling... No. If you were sober, yes. But you aren't."

"I'm sober... Promise."

"How many fingers am I holding up, Louis?"

"...Four?"

"Two, babe. Alright, let's get you to the hotel, yeah?"

"Fine... back to the hotel."


	7. !!!!!!!!!!

i'm taking a break from writing this to work on my other fic, 'How to Save a Life'. ily guys!! keep up with my twitter, @babyhslot :)


End file.
